Ginny Who Part 3
by Twin Exchange
Summary: Part 3 of 3 Ginny Bashing Birthday Fic. Part one can be found on remuslives profile and part 2 can be found on KaraSays profile.


_Ginny Who?_

_A Ginny Bashing fic finished for MistyMist, courtesy of the awesome duo, remuslives and Karasays. You will find the first chapter n remuslives, the second on karasays, and the third is here on this lovely page._

* * *

_**Six months later.**_

**When Hermione got up that morning, **_**The Daily Prophet**_** was open on the table, so she made a cup of tea and sat down to read it. She read the first story and laughed at the stupidity people could come up with. **

**The headline was "The famous Harry Potter rumored to be in a relationship with his sidekick Hermione Granger," then went into details about a lunch they had. She thought it funny that the reporter cut Ron and Charlie out of the picture and didn't mention that they were also at this lunch.**

**She went on to read the next article and Froze at the headline, "Harry Potter has a new worry, The death of his ex-girlfriend." It went on to talk about him, saying that being with Granger was a way to grieve. She looked at the paper once more before throwing it down, not caring that it was on the floor. That's when Harry and Ron had come in and sat down. Harry sat at the bar and looked at the paper on the floor. **

"**Did you find anything interesting?" Harry asked looking up at her.**

"**Well it appears Ginny died and you're dating me as a way to get over it," she said tracing her finger over the top of her tea cup.**

"**I bet Charlie will love that," Ron said as he picked up the paper and threw it in the trash.**

"**Yeah." Harry agreed as he went to get up, "So what do we want for breakfast?"**

"**Bacon and eggs," Hermione and Ron said at the same time.**

**"Okay, bacon and eggs it is," Harry said as he got to work on breakfast. Hermione stood and started making a pot of coffee, while Ron got out the dishes they would need.**

**"So when do you expect Mum will write?" Ron asked leaning up against the bar.**

**"Right after Charlie," Hermione said copying his stance on and leaning up against the counter.**

**"Well all we can do is wait for them, and think of how we're going to reply," Harry said flipping the bacon.**

**So that's what they did. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all stood around the kitchen waiting for the wretched letters to come.**

**They sat at the bar until they heard the floo, not knowing who would be here, or could be here, the three made there way into the living room to see a very distraught looking Charlie. Hermione not thinking of how it would affect him, immediately felt horrible.**

**"Oh, Charlie!" Hermione rushed to him and enveloped him in a hug. "I'm so sorry. How are you doing?"**

**"I'm alright. I just can't believe that that happened." He wrapped his arms around Hermione and buried his face in her hair. "Poor Roana."**

**"Roana?" Harry asked.**

**"She's a dragon at the Habitat," Ron provided.**

**Hermione fell backwards, and burst out laughing, causing Harry and Ron to laugh as well.**

**Charlie looked at her confused. "What is so funny?" he demanded to know.**

**"Hold on," Ron said running out, then back in with the paper. First he read the article about Harry and Hermione, looking up at Harry and laughing while muttering something like "You wish." Then he read the second and shrugged his shoulders.**

**"Mum owl yet?" was all he said.**

**"Not yet," Hermione replied. "Hungry?"**

**"No, I couldn't eat after hearing such bad news about Roana." He sadly shook his head. They all sat to chat, when a tap on the window came.**

**"Mum's owl." Ron got up to let the bird in and pulled the note from its leg.**

**Hermione got up to get it but Charlie was faster. _Stupid Quidditch reflexes, _Hermione thought to herself as she sat back down.**

**"Blah blah blah, she didn't mean it, blah blah blah, we have to go to the funeral, blah blah blah, Hermione better not be two timing me, blah blah blah, oh I better not be saying blah blah, oh Ron, your cookies will come later and mum says make sure you and Harry are using...I AM NOT READING THAT!" Charlie said as he blushed and threw the letter down.**

**"Oooh, cookies," Ron said excitedly, apparently ignoring the rest of the letter.**

**"When's the funeral then?" Harry asked, kissing Ron's neck.**

**"Tomorrow afternoon. We should go out for breakfast beforehand. It'll probably take ages. You know how **

**Mum is." Charlie rubbed his hard stomach. "You know, I am pretty hungry."**

**"Well then, let's decide what to wear," Hermione said patting Charlie's stomach. "I think I will go with my jeans and my Snoopy t-shirt, since Ginny hated that shirt." Hermione finished smiling.**

**"Nice," Charlie commented, following her to the kitchen. She fed him breakfast and took him upstairs to satisfy some of his baser needs.**

**The next day dawned, and the group dressed their worst to prepare for the funeral.**

**"Lets get a move on, I want to go shopping after the funeral," Harry yelled up the stairs as Hermione and Charlie walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs.**

**"Hermione, did you straighten your hair?" Ron asked puzzled.**

**"She hated that my hair was longer when it was straightened," Hermione said proudly.**

**"You guys, let's go," Charlie said walking over to Harry and handing him a note.**

**"What's that?" Ron asked with a pointed look at Charlie.**

**"A shopping list, would you like to make sure?" Charlie challenged.**

**"No," Ron said shaking his head, "Just wondering."**

**"Let's go, I want to get out of here," Hermione said pulling Ron into the floo with her, throwing the powder down and saying "The Burrow."**

**Hermione and Ron were quickly followed by Charlie and Harry. The funeral was set to start in five minutes and there was practically no one present. All of the Weasley's were there, though none appeared too happy about it. Fred and George sat in the back, playing exploding snap and making rude comments about Bill and Fleur who were all over each other. Percy sat near his parents and kept checking his watch. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in the front row, holding hands and making doe-eyes at each other.**

**"Please take your seats," the funeral director instructed. Then, mumbled under his breath, "I got more important things to do today."**

**Mr. Weasley stood up and said, "Can we just throw her in the ground?"**

**"Well, if nobody protests," the director said with a shrug. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Alright then." He clapped his hands and with a flick of his wand the casket dropped into the hole and the dirt covered it. "My condolences." He spun on the spot and disappeared with a loud 'pop'.**

**"Is anyone hungry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as chipper as ever. "I've made a celebratory feast."**

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
